vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Assamite
Assamite Clan (阿萨迈, Ā sà mài) About They live in a middle-eastern city in the dessert. From the moment the Camarilla enter their city, they were fully aware of their presence and plotted to snare them. Chapter 83 There is an air of mistrust and hatred from the other clans, and the appointment of their latest leader left the local Gangrel Clan group full of fear of being invaded. As such, they began to attack. Chapter 89 The Assamite do not particularly like the Camarilla clans at all and when an opportunity to get rid of their leaders was presented, they took it. Chapter 93 It is explained that one of the reasons for the ill-favouring from other clans is that the clan holds a ceremony wherein they sacrifice a clan member to God, the ceremony itself is called "The Holy Dinner"(圣餐, Shèng cān). This ritual has always been done among the clan members. The member killed has his blood drank by the other clan members, supposedly to pass on the clan members strength to the others. The ceremony is held after a day long festival The intended person for sacrifice is led to an alter with a black bag over their head, which is only removed upon reaching the alter and the announcement of the ceremony beginning. Chapter 93 It is possible for the selected clan member to avoid death, by electing another, this results in the two members fighting with the loser becoming the sacrifice. This can be used to an advantage of the Assamites as they drink the blood of Vampires from any clan they integrate into their own. To their end, they manipulate events and others in their favour. For example, Ge Chen is tricked into marrying Dora, thus becoming part of the clan and able to be nominated for the position of Sacrifice. Chapter 93 However, even then there are ways out for the original person who is to be sacrificed. Dora's brother noted that as the leader an excuse for him could be made if he indeed lost the fight to make him avoid being sacrificed. Chapter 94 They are also part of the "Neutral Clans" and have no involvement with the Sabbat or Camarilla conflicts.Chapter 37 Their Sacred Weapon is the Bone Harp.Chapter 36 When the Camarilla visited their city, their leader was defeated in a fight during the Holy Dinner. With the leader defeated, the clan came close to being annihilated, as Ge Chen could have killed both him and his sister Dora, plus anyone else afterwards. The two were spared, however. Chapter 94 Though the marriage between Ge Chen and Dora should have signaled an alliance between the Ventrue Clan and Assamite clan, despite Dora and her brother's bet efforts the marriage was voided. The claim by those present from the Camarilla was it was all a trick of Spirit Ring and it never happened. Chapter 94 Members Adnan.png|Adnan Dora.png|Dora DorasBrother.png|Dora's Brother Adancers.png|Dora (in red) with a number of Assamite Clan dancers Gechen.png|Ge Chen, who married into the clan by becoming Dora's husband... Until he claimed the marriage never happened Trivia *They are based on the clan of the same name from Vampire: The Masquerade, a clan which is Arabic in origin. Their Clan weakness varies per caste status within the clan. One of the possible Clan weaknesses that applies to their Warrior caste, which makes up the majority of the clan membership, is an addiction to the Vitae of other Vampires. This is referenced in Vampire Sphere with the Holy Dinner when it is stated the Assmamites drink the blood of other vampires. **The clans weakness is blackened skin and over time it slowly changes to obsidian black. It is notable even compared to most citizens in the city their Leader, Dora and Adnan all have slightly darker skin then most. The inspiration behind is that in many old Vampire tales, vampires were described as bloated and blackened creatures, rather then the pale-corpse like versions of more modern centuries. **Dora is shown to display Dur-An-Ki Whiff of Kalif, her brother was shown using Auspex. References Site Poll If the choice was yours to make, which of the clans would you want to be part of in Vampire Sphere? Ventrue Tremere Gangrel Brujah Malkavain Toreador Nosferatu Lasombra Tsimizce Giovanni Ravnos Category:Vampire Clan Category:Neutral Clan Category:Assamite Clan